


Forget Me Not

by gothic_milk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), For the first chapter at least, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Insane Wilbur Soot, Kinda, November 16h, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Time Skips, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, does friend have infinite canon lives? we'll see, just a little bit, no beta we die like l'manburg, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothic_milk/pseuds/gothic_milk
Summary: Phil walked into the dark tavern, eyeing the words scratched into the walls. His eyes narrowed when they reached the figure ahead.The silhouette of the figure looked familiar, and the all too familiar trench coat. Phil inhaled, getting ready to defuse the situation. “Wil?”Phil was not ready for what comes next. “Guess again, Phil.”
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 346





	1. Chapter One

Phil walked into the dark tavern, eyeing the words scratched into the walls. His eyes narrowed when they reached the figure ahead. 

  
  


The silhouette of the figure looked familiar, and the all too familiar trench coat. Phil inhaled, getting ready to defuse the situation. “Wil?”

  
  


Phil was not ready for what comes next. “Guess again, Phil.” The voice of his youngest son rang out. “Wilbur wanted me to wear it, good luck I guess? Who knows what he’s thinking these days.” Tommy shrugged. 

  
  


Let’s go back to what caused this situation.

  
  


“ _ Tommy, let’s blow that motherfucker to smithereens. _ ” Wilbur's voice rang through Tommy’s mind as he sat against a tree, just some ways before Pogtopia. In some ways, Wilbur was right. L’manburg isn’t the country it was when Wilbur and Tommy founded it.

  
  


Tommy sighed, as he pushed a hand through his dirty blonde locks. Wilbur said before he left, “ _ Schlatts’ ruined L’manburg hasn’t he? He’s getting to Tubbo, Tommy. We can’t trust Tubbo! _ ” He doesn’t even care for the disks he gave to Dream anymore, all he wants is his best friend back. This country is the reason why he’s away from him. Yes, he and Wilbur did lose the election, but they wouldn’t have if this country wasn’t existent. Somewhere, in a different world, where L’manburg didn’t exist, they’d be off playing harmless pranks on each other. He’d be hanging out with Tubbo and Wilbur, possibly even Techno would be there taking a break from gods know what.

  
  


Wilbur did have a point. Schlatt was getting to Tubbo. He was turning Tubbo against them more and more every minute he's with him.  _ Or is he?  _ A small voice in the back of Tommys head said. Wilbur is always right, right? He hasn’t been wrong about anything before, so why should he be wrong now? To get Tubbo back, L’manburg needs to go.

  
  


The noise of a twig snapping startled him out of his thoughts. He jumped up, and spun around. Hand on the hilt of his sword that hung on his back.

  
  


“It’s just me Tommy!” Tubbo said, a little bit startled from Tommy moving so quickly. “Tubbo! You can’t just sneak up on me like that! I thought you were- I don’t know- George!” Tommy said, his voice raising a bit. “Sorry.” Tubbo said as he moved to stand next to his best friend. 

  
  


“It’s okay Big T. Now why are you here so late?” Tommy questioned as he went to sit down again. “Just came to report to Wilbur that’s all.” Tommy’s eyes narrowed a small bit. Tubbo would’ve told him what he was reporting, right? If he really was the Tubbo he trusted.  _ No, no. Tubbo doesn’t need to tell you anything. Besides, he probably just doesn’t want to add more stress to you from what’s been happening in Manburg.  _ Tommy thought.  _ Yeah, that's it.  _

  


“This late? You usually come earlier.” Tommy pointed out. Tubbo huffed, “It was a long day in the office, Tommy. Anyway, we should probably start heading back now or Wilbur will get worried.”  _ Like he isn’t already worried about you.  _

  


“Yeah, okay Big T. Let’s go.” Tommy got up, and the two of them started to walk. It was an awkward walk. Tommy didn’t know what else to say, so he didn’t say anything. Tubbo didn’t try to make conversation either. 

  


Needless to say, the walk back was kind of relaxing, at least to Tommy. Everything in Pogtopia was so chaotic, that's why he came out here to actually think. 

  


They entered Pogtopia. Tubbo called out, “Wilbur! I have some information.” And Tommy didn’t listen anymore. He went to his spot of the ravine and sat down, leaning against the wall. He let out a sigh, and closed his eyes.

  


“-ommy. Tommy.” Someone was shaking him. Since when did he fall asleep? “Yes, Wil?” Wilbur looked at him with that spark of instability. “I need to know, Tommy. Are you with me and Technoblade?” 

  


Tommy blinked at him.“Uh,” Wilbur raised an eyebrow. “You know what, big man, I’m in.” Tommy said tiredly. Wilbur’s eyes lit up, “Great! I have an important job for you Tommy. And I know you won’t disappoint me.” And with that, Wilbur left, leaving Tommy alone in his area of the ravine. 

  
  


_ Well, there's no going back now.  _ And with that Tommy fell back asleep.

  


And here leads to the current situation. 

  
  


“Tommy, you don’t have to do this! You can just step away from the button, and we can go talk to Wilbur and Techno and go from there.” Phil tried to reason with his youngest son. “Please, Tommy.”

  
  


Tommy shook his head, “No. This country has ruined too many people. It ruined Wilbur! He’s gone insane! Schlatt’s getting to Tubbo! He’s visiting him more than he helped Wilbur, Techno, and I prepare for this fucking thing!”

  
  


Tommy sighed, “Phil, I knew. I fucking knew that when Wilbur said he had an important job for me, this was gonna be it. I just  _ knew _ , and - and you know what? I didn’t care, I still don’t care because after everything this nation has done!”

  
  


Phil took a close look at his son. He looked tired, really tired. He also looked like someone who has seen things that no 16 year old should have ever seen. Him wearing Wilburs trench coat makes it even worse.

  


He really fucked up as a father, hasn’t he? Here, his youngest son was given a task by his middle son to blow up a nation that they founded together, and died for. His oldest is currently about to set withers upon said nation!

  
  


Somewhere deep down, Phil knows Tommy doesn’t actually want to do this. Deep down, Tommy knows he doesn’t want to do it as well, but he’s already committed to it, hasn’t he?

  
  


“There was a saying Phil, by a traitor,  _ it was never meant to be. _ ” And with that, Tommys hand that was hovered over the button, moved forward and pressed the button.

  
  


Soon after that, explosions were heard, along with yells of anguish, and yells of joy.

  
  


Tommy took his sword in his hand, and looked at it. Giving it a solid thought before holding it out to Phil. “Phil, I want you to kill me.” 

  
  


Phil looked at Tommy with disbelief. “Tommy, what?” 

  
  


“Come on Phil! Everyone will rejoice once you do it! Everyone will be happy that the fucking problem child is finally gone! The one who can’t get rid of his strong feelings towards his disks that started this whole fucking thing!” Tommy said, starting to get a bit hysteric from the fact that he  _ just blew up his country.  _

  
  


“Tommy you aren’t - you aren’t a problem child! Toms, please don’t make me do this.” Phil pleaded one last time.

  
  


“You’ll be doing everyone a favor, Phil. Please. I don’t think I can live with this!”Tommy confessed.

  


Phil took the sword in his hands, and stared at it. He looked back at Tommy, and he made a decision. In one solid motion, he pierced his youngest son, in his middle, with his sword.

  
  


Tommy made a choked gasp from it. Quickly processing that Phil did indeed pierce his sword through him. Phil pulled the sword out from Tommy and carefully laid him on the ground. 

  
  


Phil didn’t notice a distraught looking Tubbo, or a furious looking Wilbur until he heard Tubbo should, “Tommy!” from a few feet away from him. 

  
  


“Phil! What- what did you do!” Wilbur shouted at him, while Tubbo kneeled beside Tommy, tears starting to make their way down his cheeks.

  
  


Phil was choked up. He didn’t know what to say. Finally, he did say something, “He wanted me to do this, Wilbur. He wanted me to do  _ this _ .” 

  
  


Concern made their way into WIlburs brown eyes as they quickly looked from Phil to the two boys on the ground. 

  
  


“Tommy, it’s-it’s going to be okay! I’ll message Bad, and tell him to-to get ready to help you.” Tubbo reached for his com, when a hand weakly stopped him. 

  
  


“No, Tubbo. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” Tommy weakly smiled at Tubbo. 

  
  


“TommyInnit, don’t you dare die on me.” Tubbo commanded, “Tommy,  _ please _ .”

  
  


Tommy looked at Wilbur, “I hope I did good Wilbur.” 

  
  


“Yes, Tommy, you did a very good job.”

  
  


Tommy turned his head slightly to look at Phil, “Thanks, dad.” And with that, Tommy closed his eyes and everyone's coms pinged.

  
  


**_TommyInnit was slain by Ph1Lza_ **

  



	2. Chapter Two

Wilbur made his way to The Holy Land. Tubbo said he needed to speak with him, and apparently it was very important. Wilbur honestly couldn’t care less. He regrets making this nation, and bringing his baby brother into those wars with Dream. 

Wilbur sighed. The past is in the past, he can’t change it now. 

Wilbur entered The Holy Land and was greeted with the whole L’manburg cabinet. This is gonna be great. 

“Wilbur, we need to talk.” Tubbo said, fixing his tie. “Right, of course, Mr. President. What is it you need to talk about?” Wilbur said sarcastically. 

“Wilbur, long story short, you can’t just cause chaos! You can’t just take peoples items and set their house on fire! This is the third time you’ve done that!” Tubo had said seriously. “People are worried for you, Wilbur. I’m worried for you! You were never like this! And- and I know Tommy’s death was hard for you. It was- it was hard for me too, but you don’t see me committing arson and being a thief!” 

“Give back all the items you stole, Wilbur.” Quackity had commanded. “What? You don’t even have any proof that I did it.” WIlbur shot back.

“Wilbur, Niki and Puffy literally saw you walk from the direction of George’s house with ash and soot on you.” Fundy said, chiming into the conversation.

“So what! It could’ve just been a fucking coincidence.” Wilbur muttered angrily.

“Wilbur, I’m afraid that if you don’t start changing your actions. I’ll have to take drastic measures.” Tubbo said, eyeing Wilbur.

“And what do you mean by that, Mr. President?” Wilbur was tired. Really tired of this bullshit that he’s hearing. Yed, he probably shouldn’t have stolen those items, or set buildings on fire, but what can he say? It was therapeutic.

“I’ll be forced to exile you. You’re becoming a danger to the people of L’manburg.” 

Wilbur scowled, “Don’t fucking dare. I founded this nation, Tubbo!” 

“If you founded it, then why don’t you step up and be an actual leader! You’ve been doing who knows what since the 16th, and haven’t helped me run this nation like I need!” Tubbo shouted. 

“You have Quackity and Fundy, Tubbo. You're fine.” Wilbur sighed. Wilbur was also tired physically and mentally. Tubbo was doing a great job running this shithole of a nation. So, Wilbur started to walk away. He didn’t need to deal with this.

“Wilbur, you walk off The Holy Land and you’re exiled.” That made Wilbur stop in his tracks. Was he being serious? L’manburg is the only thing, well plus the disks, he has of Tommy, and Tubbo’s going to send him away from that?

“Tubbo. Give me Tommy’s disk.” 

Tubbo instinctively took a step back, “What? No.”

“Well, if I’m leaving the only place I have of Tommy, at least let me have the last important items of Tommys. Then I will leave you the fuck alone.”

Tubbo took a minute to answer. “You can have Mellohi. I still want Cat.” 

Wilbur could work with this. He’d just come and force Tubbo to hand it over anyways. Techno would always be down for destroying a nation.

“Now, WIlbur, i’m gonna have to get them from my chest. Can I trust you to not leave The Holy Land?” Tubbo asked warily.

Wilbur scoffed, “Of fucking course I’m going to stay here. I want that damn disk.” 

“Pardon me for just making sure you won’t turn tail and run.” Tubbo said, before walking off.

Wilbur shifted awkwardly, and after some time passed Quackity cleared his throat, “Wilbur. It’d be best if you left tonight. Dream is supposed to escort you out tomorrow morning. I think Dream is really getting to Tubbo. This whole talk was just to say we talked, and then make a decision. Tubbo - he was - he was always going to exile you. I don’t think he can look at you for a solid minute without thinking about Tommy's death. He wants you gone.” 

“And why exactly are you telling me this?” Wilbur’s eyes narrowed. 

“Because who knows what the fuck Dream is going to do to you once you’re in exile. And I frankly don’t want you any crazier than you already are.” Quackity huffed.

“He meant that as a compliment.” Fundy chimed in.

“Yeah, I’ll take it as one.” Wilbur muttered. Why was Tubbo taking so long? Wilbur didn’t want to make any more small talk than what already happened. He just wants to get Tommy’s disk, and then get the hell out of here. 

Why can’t anything go to plan? Like this. Tubbo was supposed to be back already. And like then, Tommy was supposed to live. Wilbur was the one that was supposed to die. Why did he have to make his baby brother blow up the country he valued so much. Why did he go insane? Why couldn’t Phil just take them all back home, away from this terrible SMP. Why can’t they all just be in front of the fireplace, drinking hot cocoa and telling stories. Oh how he misses that.

Lucky for Wilbur, Tubbo was seen in the distance walking over The Holy Land’s border, clutching the disk like a lifeline.

It didn’t take long for Tubbo to walk back, “Here Wilbur.” He held out the disk. It looked faded with age. The purple and white became darken and worn from the many times it was dropped and moved from person to person.

Wilbur took the disk and put it in his bag. “Thank you, Tubbo.”

“No problem, Wilbur. Come to the walls of L’manburg tomorrow morning. We’ll give you our decision there.” 

Quackity and Wilbur shared a quick glance, “Of course.” Wilbur responded, and then he started to walk back in the direction of his abode. 

He sighed. He wanted to scream. He didn’t mind that they were already planning on exiling him. That just means they won’t be ready for the enemy they're going to face soon. 

Wilbur entered his abode and started to pack a few extra clothes, tools, and food. He was venturing far out, you know. 

After that he collapsed onto his bed, quickly deciding he’ll sleep until nightfall, and then leave then.

Wilbur woke up slowly. Seeing how it was night, as his torches were the only source of light right now. He stretched and stood up and picked up his bag.

Well, time to go.

Wilbur left his home, and started walking. He just picked a direction and started walking.

_North and south? What the fuck do you mean it’s either left or right dickhead._

____

____

The memory of Tommy saying that caused a small smile to form. God, that idiot.

Wilbur must have been walking for hours now. The moon is setting, and the sun is rising. He’s been walking all night. Surprisingly, he’s only come across at least five mobs. Wilbur doesn’t feel exhausted. He doesn’t know if that’s because he’s so numb from his body from all the wars, or he just isn’t tired. Though, he should set up camp. Rest his limbs if they actually do need resting. 

He was about to set up a fire and eat some of his food, until he saw an empty looking cabin on the plains near water, some ways up ahead.

Well, shelter is better than no shelter, Wilbur thought. 

He made his way to the cabin, observing it for a while to make sure there was nobody in it. He entered it. Though, he didn’t see a blue sheep’s pen a little ways out.

The cabin seemed cozy, there hasn’t been any signs of anyone in it at least. The fire hasn’t been lit in a long time. Neither was the stove. 

The living room area of the cabin had a couch, blankets, and pillows. Some well forgotten supplies, leaning against the couch. They almost seemed somewhat familiar by the way they were made. Wilbur discarded it as just a weird feeling.

The kitchen area was untouched. Wilbur checked the cabinets for anything. Food, water, supplies? Anything, you name it. Although, the cabins were completely barren. Like everything was just taken. 

Wilbur now entered the bedroom. The room itself was organized. The bed was neatly made. There weren't any astray supplies or pillows on the floor, and the rug wasn’t kicked out of place or anything.

Wilbur was just about to leave the room, when he saw something familiar on the back of the door. He closed the door to see what it was, and it was Technos cloak. The one he buried with Tommy. 

Wilbur’s first thought was who the fuck defiled my brothers grave. And the second was, he’s getting killed when he comes home.

So, Wilbur waited, and waited, and waited. Until finally, he heard the front door open. Finally, the bastard is fucking home.Wilbur grabbed his sword and was about ready to stab this fucking piece of shit when the figure turned around, and Wilbur froze.

“ _T-Tommy? _”__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy, i don't this chapter is all that great. especially since i wrote it while tired and listening to achilles come down. anyways tell me what you think of this chapter :D


	3. Chapter Three

There Tommy was, dressed in his beanie and a red sweater he used to wear when he was younger, carrying some supplies.

Tommy’s eyes were wide, much like a childs’ when they found out something new. 

“Wilbur? You’re here! I was wondering when you were going to show up! Techno and-and Phil haven’t showed up yet.” Tommy rambled.

To be quite honest, Wilbur was fucking shocked. _His baby brother, who got fatally stabbed, is right in front of him. _He’s just- he’s just right there. Right there. Wilbur shot himself forward and hugged Tommy. Surprisingly, he was solid even if he was transparent.__

____

____

“Tommy,” Wilbur started, “Are you real? You’re not a figment of my imagination right?” _If he wasn’t real, Wilbur would’ve just had it._

____

____

“What are you talking about? Of course I’m real! I built this cabin!” Tommy reassured Wilbur. His tone was innocent. Tommy, not waiting for WIlbur to answer, broke off from the hug, and closed the door. 

“How are you here?” Wilbur inquired, moving to sit down on the sofa. 

“Uhm- well- I just kinda showed up here. I don’t really remember what happened before. Just- just I know that something terrible happened.” Tommy shrugged. “You can light a few logs, I-I know it gets chilly in here.” 

Wilbur nodded. Tommy went into his room to put his supplies down. Making noise while doing so. Wilbur still tried to carry on the conversation, “Tommy. What _do _you remember?”__

____

____

The rustling stopped. Tommy emerged from his room. He shifted uncomfortably, “I - well - I remember you, Techno, Phil, and me at Phil’s cabin when we were younger. I remember killing my first mob. Uhm- Phil, and Techno leaving, though it’s not clear. It’s more of a hazy, fuzzy memory.but it’s out weighed by all the happy memories we’ve had together!I remember declaring our independence! Then there’s L’manburg actually becoming a country. I remember this boy, associated with green, becoming president. He, I know I did something bad to him, but that’s only because he did something bad to me first! He was, he was working with the enemy. I don’t know. It’s really really fuzzy.” He explained.

“Tommy, is that really all you remember?” Wilbur asked quietly.

Tommy nodded, “Yeah. Sorry, Wilby.”

Wilbur froze, he hadn’t heard Tommy call him that _since he was ten. _“No no no, Tommy it’s okay, I’m not mad! I was just making sure because those events that you were talking about happened months ago.”__

____

____

Sadness morphed into Tommy’s face, “I, I know I’m dead and a ghost. I guess memory problems are a ghost thing. I guess it’s a good thing because I get a bad feeling whenever I try to remember, which must mean they’re bad.” 

Wilbur nodded, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

Tommy hovered awkwardly for a minute or two before saying, “I’m going to go in my room now. I don’t really need to sleep, but it’s nice to do it anyways. Remember, you can light the logs if you get chilly. There’s a lighter on the counter over in the kitchen area. Blankets are in a little basket next to the fireplace if you didn’t see.” Tommy went on.

“Thanks, Toms. Goodnight.” Wilbur looked at him and gave him a small smile.

“Goodnight to you too Wilbur.” Tommy smiled back, and retreated back into his room.

It took awhile for Wilbur to fall asleep. Well getting the news that your dead brother is back a ghost really does wonders for you. 

Wilbur still doesn’t forgive Phil. Even though Tommy’s back, he just can’t forgive that man for fatally wounding his brother. Phil was supposed to be their father. You just don’t hurt your family. You don’t put a sword through their midsection. You don’t leave a ten year old and a fifteen year old alone with the promise of “I’ll be back in two weeks,” then coming back after five.

Well, the past was in the past, and Wilbur’s in the present. So he’s only going to focus on Tommy, and getting his memories back, yeah. That’s what he’ll do.

Sometime later, Wilbur must’ve fallen asleep, because he awoke to Tommy frantically moving up around. 

“Tommy, what -” Wilbur tried to stay but Tommy cut him off,

“Someones outside Wilbur. I think they followed you. Quick, get your things. We should, we should leave before they find us.” 

Wilbur got up, not too quick but nonetheless still got up. He got his trench coat that was neatly folded on the floor next to him, and put his boots on. As they were about to leave, they heard TNT go off. Tommy, thinking quickly, forcefully pushed Wilbur out the door before he was caught in the explosion. 

Wilbur landed in the dirt with a _thud. _He looked up just in time to see the cabin get blown to smithereens. Wilburs’ eyes went wide. There's no way Tommy could’ve died in that. He’s already dead so he can’t die, right? He was frantically looking from his spot to find Tommy.__

____

____

Soon enough, a beanie head that sprouted dull blonde locks was spotted. Wilbur sighed in relief. He would’ve done more than burn down buildings and steal things if he just lost Tommy again.

Now, Tommy was looking around frantically for something. Trying to block out other memories of explosions and hot searing pain. Wilbur noticed this and asked, “Tommy, what’re you looking for?” Tommy shrugged, still too invested in searching for his loveable blue sheep companion, Friend. 

Tommy’s eyes darted around until they locked themselves on familiar blue wool. Tommy cried, “Friend!” He started to make his way to the sheep before he saw a netherite sword jab its way into the sheep, causing it to fall and bleed out. 

Tommy stood there shocked, “Friend?” he said weakly. He was about to make his way towards the sheep until a flash of green stopped him.

“ _Now this is an interesting surprise. _”__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but i wanted to get this out :D


End file.
